


Хочешь поговорить об этом?

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Когда закончились Защитники, Клэр Темпл подобрала на улице Мстителя.AU, немного мата, капелька неграфичного насилия, почти публичный секс.





	Хочешь поговорить об этом?

**Нью-Йорк, 2017 год, июль**

— Я знаю тебя, — девушка у стены в подворотне поднимается, неловко сбрасывая туфлю на сломанном каблуке. — Ты Сокол.  
Охренеть теперь, думает Сэм Уилсон, прописывая целительных пиздюлей с правой худощавому, но упорному парню. Второй, потяжелее, виснет у него на шее сзади, и Сэм невразумительно хрипит, пытаясь крикнуть девчонке, чтобы та бежала, а не просила автографы.  
Это не пьяные утырки, это что-то посерьёзнее. Кажется, они хотели её увезти.  
Сэм бьёт прилипалу локтём в живот и разворачивается. Капюшон с него давно свалился, но торговцы живым товаром из Адской кухни, кажется, его так и не узнали.  
— А где же крылышки? — хрипло смеётся худой, харкая в сторону, и Сэм вертится между ними юлой, стараясь не пропускать удары.  
Надо было бы, конечно, иметь при себе пистолет, но в его положении неразумно рассекать по тёмным улицам с нелегальным оружием. Он бьёт снова и снова, не замечая жгучей боли, и костяшки лохматятся в мясо, больно елозят по щетине противника.  
Второй пытается удержать его за край толстовки, но Сэм быстрее и сильнее. Второму это надоедает.  
В полумраке грязного двора блестит узкое лезвие выкидного ножа — и прорезает на толстовке Сэма под правым ребром хищную красную улыбку. Он широко раскрывает глаза, вцепляясь пальцами в гортань худого, и тот сдавленно верещит.  
— Идиот! Вдруг это правда Мститель?  
— Слабак тогда этот Мститель, — бросает другой.  
Под ребром так жжёт, что пальцы Сэма разжимаются. Оба дают стрекача из двора, увидев, как опасно покачнулся незадачливый защитник обиженных.  
И Сэм действительно падает на колени, зажимая рану рукой. Шипит, щупая порез, пытается понять, глубоко ли вошло перо.  
В больницу никак нельзя. Но и без медицинского вмешательства обойтись не получится.  
Можно попытаться добраться до дружков Скотта, к которым он и должен был поехать за помощью для беглых арестантов, но для этого нужно встать и идти.  
И Сэм встаёт и идёт, содрав с себя толстовку и туго затянув её на рёбрах. Она чёрная — если его кто-то и встретит, то не заметит кровавой раны.

***

Тихонечко. По стеночке.  
Дойти до остановки, сесть там и ждать ночной автобус. Денег на такси нет, да и водитель может испугаться крупного чёрного парня, у которого заплетается язык и разбиты руки. Останавливаться нельзя — но на очередном углу Сэм, глубоко вдохнув, сползает по стене, цепляясь пальцами за кирпичную кладку.  
Рукав, висящий под ребром, опасно отяжелел и даже хлопает по боку.  
Сэм перекручивает в памяти все события, которые свели его жизненный путь к безвестной подворотне в Адской кухне, и, вытирая испарину со лба, приходит к выводу, что война в Афганистане не была так страшна, как злоебучая пробежка со Стивом Роджерсом в парке. Да, у Сэма, конечно, появились друзья. Будет кому оплакать его на похоронах — если государственных преступников вообще хоронят. Он как неисправимый оптимист этим вопросом не интересовался.  
Чёртово Соковийское соглашение. Десять раз грёбаный побег из Рафта.  
И Скотт со своим «привези мне оборудование от Луиса» тоже может идти в жопу, пожалуй.  
Сэм хочет снова встать и пойти, но почему-то никак не получается. Он достаёт телефон из кармана, смотрит на чёрный разбитый экран — и от души матерится осипшим голосом, так громко и цветисто, как только может.  
Мягкие упругие шаги, уже удалившись от угла, где собрался бесславно сдохнуть Сокол, замедляются. Возвращаются назад.  
Через полминуты перед Сэмом вырастает тёмный женский силуэт. Он, впрочем, может разглядывать только кроссовки и голени, явно привычные к бегу.  
— Мать моя, ещё один, — вздыхает она.  
— Всё нормально, — на автомате выдаёт Сэм.  
— И лужа крови тоже не твоя, — девушка, кряхтя, взваливает его на плечо, и Сэм прикусывает губу.  
— Куда вы…  
— Тут темно. Надо тебя осмотреть.  
— Мне нельзя в больницу.  
— Ты кого-то убил?  
— Не. Мои друзья — идиоты, но мы никого не убивали.  
— Мои друзья — тоже идиоты. Мы раньше не встречались? Ну-ка, не молчи, давай, отвечай…  
— Вы знаете Мстителей?  
— Только Мстителей мне не хватало, — она вздыхает снова, уже волоча его на себе в какой-то подъезд. 

***

— Нет, вы серьёзно меня не узнаёте?  
— Молчи, пожалуйста.  
— Что это? Малярный скотч?  
— Не задавай лишних вопросов врачу.  
— Ладно. Вы помните репортаж из… аааай, бля… Лагоса?  
— Да, и это действительно «аааай, бля».  
— И кто там был? Кого вы помните?  
— Капитан Америка?  
— Грррх.  
Спасительница, которая представилась как Клэр и с обречённым выражением лица втащила его в свою квартиру, пачкая начищенный паркет, делает с правым боком Сэма что-то жуткое и невообразимое, но подсматривать неудобно, и в глазах тоже темно. С анестезией, конечно, стало легче, но от её манипуляций вообще не по себе.  
— Степлер?!  
— Это моё ноу-хау.  
— Ладно. Операция в Багдаде?  
— Капитан Америка?  
— Ааааа!.. Простите. Драка двух придурков в аэропорту Берлина?  
— Капитан Америка и Железный Человек.  
— И всё?  
— А, ещё чувак в смешном костюме кошки.  
Степлер дважды щёлкает под поднятой рукой. Сэм обиженно морщится.  
— А чувака в костюме птицы не помните совсем?  
— Крылышки помню.  
— Не захватил, увы. Сэм Уилсон. Сокол.  
— Да ладно. Я думала, очередной псих из Гарлема, сбежавший из тюрьмы.  
— Я из Вашингтона, но да, я сбежал из тюрьмы.  
— Великолепно. Всё как я люблю. А теперь заткнись, а то я вкатаю тебе что-нибудь такое, чтобы ты спал.  
— Один вопрос.  
— Валяй, но последний, — в онемевшую кожу тупо входит игла.  
— Не страшно затаскивать в квартиру непонятного избитого мужика?  
Клэр, зашивая его, смеётся. Очень-очень нервно.

***

Вроде бы Клэр ничего ему не вкалывала, но после изнурительного заштопывания Сэм отключается моментально. Спит на чужой кровати как младенец, не забывая материть во сне Скотта.  
Опасно ему, видите ли, появляться в Нью-Йорке, а Сэма там никто не знает.  
Нет, его правда тут знают не все, кому нужен чувак в костюме птицы? Но от неприятностей это всё равно не спасло. Когда неравнодушен к чужой беде, и самому легко вляпаться.  
Он просыпается рано утром от того, что Клэр потряхивает его за левое плечо. Открывает глаза. Смотрит на часы на прикроватной тумбочке и удивляется тому, что уже полтретьего.  
— О, я думала, ты помер.  
— И вам доброе утро.  
Сэм садится сразу же. Шарит ладонью по повязке, ужасаясь её конструкции, корчит от боли такие рожи, что глаза Клэр моментально наполняются состраданием.  
— Водички, пожалуйста. И я, кажется, вряд ли смогу отсюда сегодня уйти. У меня ещё дела в Нью-Йорке, а квартиру снять не на что…  
— «Дайте попить, а то так есть хочется, что даже переночевать негде», — кивает Клэр со знанием дела. Скрывается на кухне. Приносит ему стакан воды.  
Сэм успевает расковырять повязку и удивиться тому, что рана чистая, аккуратно зашитая, и в ней нет даже степлерных скрепок.  
— Вы хирург?  
— Я местная полевая медсестра, — Клэр складывает руки на груди, глядя, как Сэм присасывается к стакану. — Я, кстати, посмотрела видео про Мстителей. Действительно, ты похож на чувака в костюме птицы, просто те плавательные очки на нём…  
— О боже. До этого ещё никто не додумывался. Мне надо умыться.  
Сэм сползает с кровати. Проходит мимо неё в ванную, открывает дверь — и долго тупит, глядя на блестящий унитаз.  
— Не та дверь, — комментирует Клэр.  
Сэм серьёзно кивает и открывает соседнюю.  
— Позавтракаешь? А то самое время, — кидает она из коридора, пока Сэм разбирается с краном.  
— И пару дней поживу, пожалуй.  
Клэр философски вздыхает, хлопая на кухне дверью холодильника.

***

Поначалу Сэм думает, что у него реальные проблемы: пятьдесят долларов в кармане, разбитый мобильный и полное ощущение того, что он рождён ползать, а не летать. Пара дней незаметно превращается в неделю, пока он пытается выйти на связь хоть с кем-нибудь, потому что напрочь забыл адрес проклятого Луиса, и хоть как-то отплатить очаровательной доброй медсестричке за спасение. Но получается только долго разговаривать с ней за чашкой чая — про подвиги, про войну, про семьи и детство, кино и книжки. Про разную чепуху, о которой обычно некогда поболтать, а вот с раной в боку — самое то.  
За это время Сэм понимает, что у него на самом деле нет никаких проблем, потому что через квартиру Клэр на его глазах проходит целый хоровод ебанутых различной степени тяжести.  
Сначала маленькая сердитая азиатка притаскивает домой к Клэр недонашинкованного катанами блондина, который дрался с ниндзя голыми руками.  
Потом на пороге появляется брюнетка-матершинница сплошь цвета синяка, и Сэм понимает, что после столкновения с ней в коридоре, всего на один вдох, он не прошёл бы у дорожного патруля тест на содержание алкоголя в крови.  
Самая фееричная ночь случается, когда через окно вежливо заходит мужчина, явно отмечающий Хэллоуин в июле, проползает мимо дивана, на котором спит Сэм, оставляет за собой кровавый след и вваливается прямо в спальню Клэр. В этот раз Сэм даже встаёт, чтобы подавать малярный скотч, степлер и спирт.  
Её вдруг становится так жалко, что он решает пойти и приготовить завтрак сам.  
Клэр приплетается на кухню уже после душа, с мокрыми волосами: смывала с себя чужую кровь. Беззастенчиво — или, скорее, безразлично — опускается на стул в одном полотенце, глядя в пространство.  
— Как пациент? — спрашивает Сэм, хозяйничая у плиты.  
— Как всегда. Уполз по карнизу, как только я его заштопала.  
— Что?  
— Что слышал.  
Сэм, с крышкой от сковородки в руке, выходит на открытый балкон и смотрит вниз.  
Пятый этаж.  
Сэм молча возвращается на кухню.  
— Это твои друзья-идиоты?  
— Да. И я не хочу говорить об этом с психологом. Даже мой психолог не хочет говорить со мной об этом.  
— Ну, — Сэм переворачивает омлет с беконом, — я психолог. Могу выслушать. Должен же я как-то оплатить жильё.  
Клэр мягко подкрадывается к нему. Заглядывает через плечо.  
— Это моя недельная норма холестерина.  
— Я компенсировал это витаминным коктейлем.  
— Я вижу, что ты засунул все мои овощи в блендер и устроил чудовищную овощную бойню.  
— Это правда вкусно и полезно.  
— Не знаю, какой ты психолог, но диетолог из тебя не очень.  
Она улыбается, приткнувшись на его плече. Или Сэму только кажется, что она лежит на его плече, а на самом деле Клэр просто смотрит, как он готовит, и ужасается.  
— Мне очень редко готовят завтраки, — вздыхает она.  
— Это несправедливо. Женщин нужно баловать, даже если у них стальные яйца.  
Клэр смотрит на него очень серьёзно. Отцепляется от плеча. Отходит на шаг и развязывает полотенце, стоя к нему лицом.  
На тёмной коже поблёскивают капельки воды.  
— Нет у меня никаких стальных яиц, — фыркает она.  
Сэм быстро и понятливо сдвигает сковородку с пламени.

***

— Не-не-не, — быстро выдыхает Клэр, отрываясь от губ Сэма, когда тот мелкими шажками продвигается к спальне.  
— Нельзя сначала развязывать полотенце перед мужчиной, который отсидел в тюрьме аж пять дней и потом год общался только с кучей ненормальных, а потом отказываться. Но...  
— Я не отказываюсь. Там просто вся кровать в кровище.  
— Дьявол.  
— Ага, как раз в его кровище.  
Сэм разворачивается с ней в объятиях и критически окидывает взглядом кухню.  
— На столе кровища помидоров, — сообщает он.  
Клэр заводит глаза к потолку и тянет Сэма за руки к балкону. У неё очень горячие ладони, и Сэм, врезаясь спиной в бортик балкона, дуреет от её прикосновений. Напротив — дом, внизу ходят люди.  
Клэр пофиг — она тащит вниз его джинсы, и её мокрые волосы хлёстко задевают плечо.  
— Тут же всем всё видно, — выдыхает он. — И слышно.  
— Ну что ты как не супергерой? Всем можно творить непотребства в Адской кухне, а мне, значит, нельзя?  
— Охх, — Сэм не успевает напомнить, что он психолог, примерный дядя, друг символа нации и вообще самый адекватный из всех Мстителей, по его собственному авторитетному мнению. Клэр медленно, дразняще его целует, прижимая животом к животу встающий член. — Ладно. Ладно, я всё равно живу не здесь.  
Через мгновение он уже разворачивает её лицом к утренней Адской кухне. Клэр прогибает спину, опираясь на бортик, виляет круглой аппетитной попой, пока Сэм, дразнясь в ответ, прижимается к ней, скользит членом между ног, не торопясь.  
— Ну чего ты ждёшь? — спрашивает она.  
— Аплодирующей публики в окнах напротив. Цветов, оркестра, группу чирлидерш с криками «Сокол, давай-давай»…  
— А, то есть без этого никак?  
Сэм старается не смеяться, поддаваясь на ехидную провокацию и входя в неё.  
Это почему-то очень правильно, хорошо и спокойно. А ещё — легко и весело. И вроде бы обстоятельства располагают к тому, чтобы побыстрее потрахаться и убежать с балкона к горячему омлету, но Сэм двигается медленно и нежно. Клэр, пригревшись на утреннем солнце, едва ли не урчит, когда он поглаживает низ её живота, и мягко подаётся навстречу.  
Сэм откидывает с её спины влажные тяжёлые волосы и проводит пальцем по позвоночнику. Обхватывает ладонями поясницу.  
Клэр странно фыркает, и Сэм понимает, что она еле держится от того, чтобы застонать. Наклоняется, одной рукой зажимая ей рот, целует плечо — и ладони становится горячо от выдохнутого глухого звука.  
Правый бок болит, но Сэм думает — хорошо, что его порезали.  
Медленный, тягучий, солнечный утренний секс вдруг ускоряется, всё ещё оставаясь нежным. Клэр движется быстрее, что-то бубнит в его ладонь, и Сэму приходится самому впиться губами в её тёплое плечо. И так кто-то пялится с балкона напротив.  
Он еле дожидается, когда Клэр вздрагивает в его объятиях, — и сам оглашает улицу протяжным сладким стоном.  
Потом они стоят в обнимку целую минуту. Или три. Или пять.  
— Что ты там говорила? — уточняет Сэм, отдышавшись.  
— Что у нас на плите остыл холестерин.

***

**Нью-Йорк, 2018 год, май**

Когда Сэм уходил в начале августа, здоровый, снаряжённый сотней долларов и допотопной маминой трубкой, то смеялся, что ещё никогда не платил за аренду жилья натурой. Клэр тогда возразила, что натурой было по любви, а вот отвратительные холестериновые завтраки за оплату вполне годятся.  
Клэр вспоминает об этом в мае, забираясь под грозовым небом наверх по хлипкой пожарной лестнице.  
Злится.  
Нет, не на него. Не за то, что не вернулся, хоть и обещал.  
На себя — за эти дурацкие слова о любви.  
Лестницу шатает. Небо наливается чёрными тучами, и в нём рокочет молния Тора. Воздух звенит от магии другого мира, темнота и страх давят на виски.  
— Выбрали бы себе другой город для сраной Войны Бесконечности, — бурчит Клэр, цепляясь за перила. — А лучше, сука, другую планету.  
Она убеждает себя, что её совершенно не волнует присутствие Мстителей в городе. За весь год беглецы ни разу не мелькнули на экранах — только команда Железного Человека, и Клэр напрасно высматривала в репортажах чувака в костюме птицы и плавательных очках. И вообще, сейчас у неё одна забота.  
Клэр больше не работает в «Метро Дженерал», но сейчас в Адской кухне столько раненых, что она сама предлагает свою помощь. Нет, пациентов ей не доверяют, но вспоминают, что на чердаке есть резервный генератор электричества и его надо включить. Просто потому что Мстители в своих лучших традициях случайно оборвали линию электропередач.  
На крыше её чуть ли не сносит ветром — приходится хвататься за трубы, чтобы добраться до чердачной каморки. Да, думать о всяких старинных глупостях некогда.  
Клэр распахивает ржавую заклинившую дверь, заваливается внутрь и дёргает рубильник.  
Когда она выходит назад, убедившись, что всё заработало, за спиной у неё раздаются противные рокочущие звуки. Гортанные, неземные.  
Клэр медлит. Оборачивается, надевая украденные когда-то у Руки кастеты.  
Хотя вряд ли она сможет навалять десятку инопланетян. Она-то не супергерой. Это её друзья — сплошные идиоты, и ей даже поговорить об этом не с кем.  
— Ну ладно, — Клэр коротко зажмуривает глаза, принимая боевую стойку, как учила Коллин, и крыша вдруг уходит у неё из-под ног.

***

— Отпусти меня.  
— Не отпущу.  
— Раньше надо было об этом думать.  
— Мы на высоте семнадцатого этажа, тебе некуда деваться. Впрочем, у нас всегда всё, кхм, на высоте.  
Чувак в костюме птицы крепко и бережно держит её обеими руками, паря над кипящим Нью-Йорком. Клэр поначалу сопротивляется, но потом затихает.  
Потому что с Сэмом всегда было спокойно и правильно.  
— Даже не звонил.  
— А кто-нибудь дал мне телефон?  
— Ты знал, где я живу!  
— Ага, и вот как только заехал в Нью-Йорк, сразу нашёл, видишь?  
Бесполезно спорить. Не получается.  
Не хочется.  
Сэм приземляется с ней на пустую крышу многоэтажки. Оборачивается на крышу «Метро Дженерал». Жмёт кнопку гарнитуры в ухе, всё ещё обнимая Клэр за талию одной рукой.  
— Кэп, — бросает он. — Скажи Старку и кому-нибудь ещё, кто работает на высоте. Крыша больницы «Метро Дженерал», десять-пятнадцать инопланетных бро. Адрес? Какой ещё адрес, я не знаю, я тут не живу. Я немного занят. Подожди.  
«Плавательные очки» делают его лицо очень серьёзным. Сэм поворачивается к ней, и крылья за его спиной складываются с тихим механическим щелчком.  
— Только не говори, что опять сидел в тюрьме, — предупреждает Клэр.  
— Я сидел во дворце и сторожил там холодильник с Зимним Солдатом, но это долгая история. Я хотел бы поговорить об этом со своим психологом, но я сам психолог.  
— Какая незадача. И вдобавок ты чем-то страшно занят.  
— Ага, — Сэм кивает. Улыбается — почти как тем летом в её квартире.  
— Чем же?  
— Стою на крыше посреди драки, чувствую себя мудаком и обещаю женщине, которая создана для меня, что когда мы выживем, я буду готовить ей холестериновые завтраки каждый день.  
— Идёт, — легко соглашается Клэр.  
Сэм закрывает её от порыва ветра крыльями — и целует, стоя на крыше. На высоте.  
И Клэр знает: они непременно выживут, и на завтрак у них будет омлет с беконом.


End file.
